


Confrontation

by acci0_books (CittyKookie10)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CittyKookie10/pseuds/acci0_books
Summary: Kylo Ren tracks down Rey on Ahch-To after the Battle of Crait with the intent to destroy her, but will he be able to do it?





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy guys I was thinking of making this into a oneshot book or a collection or something so we'll see if that happens. Thanks for reading!

"Rey," Kylo whispered her name like a prayer as he inched closer to her, lightsaber in hand. They were on Ahch-To and despite the fact that it was pouring buckets outside, Rey still heard him. The way he said it made her heart lurch painfully.

He had found her here.

Four months after the Battle of Crait. The force hadn't connected them since then.

When she first saw the dark silhouette of his ship, Rey had been relieved. Relieve, that she wasn't going to be alone any longer. She remembered what he had said to her.

"You're not alone."

Her lips ghosted over that sentence, reforming the words and she blushed.

He brandished his lightsaber as he advanced on her and on pure instinct, Rey ignited hers. She had constructed a new weapon using the kyber crystal of her old lightsaber and her old staff. She flipped it a few times in her hands, the blue and purple blades making a satisfying whoosh sound.

"Ben." Rey responded, shuddering as his lightsaber flared threateningly. She remembered his threat to destroy her but she never thought he would try to go through with it.

She lunged. Kylo blocked her and his red blade met her blue one. "Why are you here!?" Rey yelled, her voice almost drowning out in the rain.

"I came to destroy you!" He shouted back. "And when I have killed you, I will have killed the last Jedi!"

"No, Ben, I know you. You won't do this!"

He pushed hard and Rey fell back. She immediately launched herself upright and dug her feet into the gravel underneath. Twirling her staff a few times she swung it at him, aiming for his thigh. Not to kill, but to maim. But he was too fast. Her lightsaber bounced off and she felt herself being forced back. She grunted.

"I killed Han Solo." He spat. "You don't know what I'm capable of." His voice was a mask of calm hiding the inner turmoil she knew was dwelling within him. She flinched.

"And look at you now!" She yelled. It was Kylo's turn to flinch, her words too similar to what Snoke once said to him in the throne room.

Rey felt her back touch the stone wall of a hut just as Kylo was about to lunge at her. She closed her eyes and raised her staff in a defense position, preparing herself for an attack that never came.

She reluctantly opened her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye, Rey saw Kylo's lightsaber drive into the wall, just a few inches from her head. She looked down to find Kylo Ren hunched over her, gut-wrenching sobs tearing through his chest. He let go of his weapon and would have slumped to the ground if Rey hadn't would her arms around his torso to hold him up.

"You're right." Kylo shuddered. "I could never hurt you."

She slowly lowered herself and him to the ground and allowed him to cry into her shoulder. "Stay with me Ben." She said, but that only made him cry harder.

She brought her hands over the the back of his head and stroked his hair, waiting for his sobbing to subside.

When it finally did, Kylo Ren spoke, his voice shaky. "I know what I have to do." Rey's heart clenched at hearing the words he spoke before he killed his father, before he saved her.

"I know what I have to do." He said again, his voice a little bit stronger this time. He used the Force to pull his lightsaber into his hand and looked up at her.

Rey inhaled sharply as his ungloved hands thrust the saber into hers. "Ben, I-" Rey was struck speechless. "I can't." She finished weakly and went to put down the saber but was stopped as Kylo held Rey's wrists tightly.

"Please," He looked as if he was on the verge of tears again. "Will you help me?"

She knew that she should shove the blade into his chest without mercy or remorse. It'd be fitting after what he did. She gazed into his brown eyes and she knew what she had to do.

Nodding she stood up and motioned for Kylo to do the same. She faced him and put her arms around his shoulders, the saber in her hand positioned directly at his back.

"Do it." Kylo said and in that moment, she kissed him. She kissed him long and she kissed him hard. She kissed him like he'd never been kissed before. He groaned and hugged her waist, lifting her off her feet.

When they finally broke apart she leaned her forehead against his and held his face. "Stay with me tonight," She said again. Kylo kissed her forehead and lifted her into his arms, carrying her like he did on Takodana.

"Okay," Kylo whispered feverishly and carried her into the hut.


End file.
